Pet owners are regularly presented with the undesirable task of handling and disposing animal waste. Much like their human counterparts, animals produce waste on a daily basis. It is desirable to dispose of animal waste in an appropriate manner. Quite often, local ordinances require pet owners to properly recover and dispose of the biological waste produced by their animals. Hence, people have long used a variety of devices for collecting and disposing such animal waste.
While the aforementioned issue may at first glance appear trivial, there are several considerations to account for prior to, during and after the collection of animal waste. Animal waste contains bacteria and other microbial material that is harmful to humans. Therefore, it may not be incorporated with other material being decomposed to fertilize edible plants. Additionally, with the increased concern for the environment, municipalities often require proper collection and disposal of animal waste, i.e., segregation from other degradable materials. Hence, many municipalities are segregating waste by its type to facilitate recycling, decomposing and reusing waste material.
Several collection and disposal apparatus are directed at reclaiming waste materials, thereby assisting in accomplishing the above-described tasks. Some devices may only perform a part of the process, such as collecting the waste material. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,121 (Marvin) teaches a scissor-like waste disposal device having a plastic bag to secure the waste material within the device after its collection. It is taught that the entire assembly is subsequently disposed of in a manner appropriate for the waste contained therein.
Other devices include features that not only facilitate waste recovery, but aid in handling an animal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,469 (Albert) discloses an animal waste collecting device having a molded plastic body, in part forming a scoop for the collection of animal waste. A hollow cylindrical handle permits a pet owner to carry a flashlight while using the scoop. Lastly, a retractable leash may be placed within an integral molded enclosure. The leash can be used to assist controlling the animal being exercised. A problem present with this device is its lack of ergonomic considerations. As an animal pulls vigorously on the leash, the cylindrical design of the handle, combine with the location of the leash, cause the device to pull and twist. In view of the typical strength of an animal, this torque force promotes forearm fatigue and therefore shortens the time an animal will likely be exercised.
Yet other devices provide convenient locations for disposal bag dispensing and storage after their use. An example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,569 (Garvin-Mazzarisi), which discloses a bag dispenser and temporary pet waste receptacle. The receptacle, resembling a cat, provides a chamber to store and dispense bags, while a second chamber is offered for the disposal of bagged waste. As most pet owners do not prefer to handle animal waste without an implement of some type, a means to secure a scoop is also provided. This device is stationary, and therefore does not provide a pet owner with a means to help exercise the animal.
Aside from collecting and disposing waste material, facilitating efficient and proper decomposition of waste is also desirable. The more quickly waste material is broken down, the more readily it may be used as fertilizer. Some devices provide means to contain waste and promote its accelerated decomposition. An example of a disposable waste bag pack is disclosed in United States Patent Publication No. 2001/0034904 (Phillips et al.). The pack has a waste-containing bag as well as waste-treating chemicals. The chemicals include gelling agents, odor neutralizers, and decay catalysts. In this instance, the pack is designed to fit over a toilet seat, specifically a toilet seat for a portable toilet, e.g., a camping toilet.
As can be derived from the variety of devices directed at individual aspects of the animal waste disposal process, many means have been contemplated to accomplish the desired end, i.e., sanitary and efficient decomposition of waste, without sacrificing the likelihood that an animal receives exercise. Heretofore, these tasks can only be accomplished by practicing several methods and devices. Thus, there has been a longfelt need for an ergonomically shaped animal waste collection and disposal apparatus, having means to effectively contain and efficiently decompose animal waste.